Magic Tricks
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Len dan Miku kembali berdebat. Len berperan sebagai pesulap, dan Miku berperan sebagai pemecah trik sulap Len yang berlandaskan logika dan ilmu sains. [For challenge 'Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016']


Magic Tricks

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Story © Lily Kotegawa

No commercial profit taken

*) diikutkan dalam challenge Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016

* * *

Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku adalah dua orang yang bertentangan. Len lebih memilih buah-buahan, sementara Miku lebih memilih sayur-sayuran. Len lebih suka makanan pedas, sementara Miku lebih suka makanan manis. Len terlalu acuh pada sekelilingnya, sementara Miku sangat ramah pada setiap orang. Itulah alasan kenapa setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka akan berdebat panas. Lebih panas dari batu obsidian yang belum sepenuhnya membeku.

"Jadi, Tuan Judes mau melakukan permainan? Wow." Miku memutar kedua manik _emerald_ miliknya. Kedua tangan putih pucatnya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Oh, Nona Jenius. Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan permainanku kali ini? Wow, aku tersanjung."

Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Len menyeringai sinis. Kelas 10 – 6 saat ini memang sedang tidak ada guru, dan suasana ricuh memang biasa terjadi pada saat itu bukan?

"Jadi, kalian mau berdebat lagi?" tanya Kokone polos. Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu ingat betul bagaimana mereka ―Len dan Miku― berdebat soal PR Matematika dan PR Fisika. Ah, Kokone bahkan juga ingat bahwa mereka memiliki banyak panggilan kesayangan seperti Tuan Judes, Nona Jenius, Shota Kerempeng, Jerapah Gemuk, bahkan sampai anjing-monyet pun termasuk juga.

"Bukankah seru melihat mereka berdebat, Kokone? Lagi pula debat mereka sehat kok." Nero ikut-ikutan nimbrung, bersiap menyaksikan debat Len dan Miku sambil memakan basreng yang ia beli di kantin.

"Oi, Nero! Mau taruhan siapa yang menang debat kali ini?" tanya Gakupo sambil kipas-kipas dengan uang kertas warna jingga.

"Boleh juga," jawab Nero. "Aku pasang lima ribu untuk Len."

"Aku pasang enam ribu untuk Miku," ucap Leon ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa Miku?" tanya Nero heran.

"Karena biasanya dia yang menang debat," jawab Leon sambil nyengir.

Kini perhatian murid sekelas kembali pada Len dan Miku. Namun perhatian mereka lebih terfokus pada Len yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Hari ini aku akan melakukan pertunjukan sulap," ucap Len sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Ini masih sulap sederhana dan kalau Jerapah Gemuk kita bisa menebak trik sulapnya, maka ia mendapat satu poin. Tapi jika ia gagal menebak triknya, maka satu poin menjadi milikku. Siapa diantara kami yang memperoleh poin tertinggi, maka ialah pemenangnya."

"Oke, aku mengerti permainanmu kali ini." Miku menatap tajam Len. "Tapi aku harap kau tidak berlaku curang ya, Shota Kerempeng."

" _Of course, Monkey_."

Miku mendengus. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit berdebar-debar karena ia tidak begitu mengetahui trik sulap.

"Oke, sulap pertama." Len mengambil satu set kartu remi. "Tolong ambil satu kartu di sini, Jerapah Gemuk."

Miku menghela nafas lega. Untunglah ia tahu trik sulap kali ini karena Ayahnya pernah mengajarkannya.

"Boleh aku jawab triknya sekarang?" tanya Miku dengan nada angkuh.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sudah tahu triknya." Len menghela nafas, ia gagal mendapatkan poin pertama. "Jadi, apa triknya?"

"Triknya adalah kau akan menyuruhku meletakkan kartunya di tengah-tengah. Saat kartunya di letakkan di bagian tengah, kau memang tidak bisa mengintip kartu yang aku ambil. Tapi kau bisa mengintip kartu yang sebelumnya, sehingga kau bisa menebak kartu yang aku ambil dengan mudah."

"Oke, kau menang di trik ini."

Spontan Gakupo langsung berteriak. "1-0 untuk Miku."

Len kini kembali mengambil sesuatu dari kotak berukuran sedang tadi. Kali ini yang ia ambil adalah pinset, uang kertas monopoli, dan sebuah korek api.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan membuat uang mainan ini tidak terbakar. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memasukkan uang ini terlebih dahulu ke dalam air es." Dengan hati-hati Len menjepit uang monopoli tersebut dengan pinset dan memasukkannya ke dalam 'air es'. "Sekarang, lihat apa yang terjadi begitu aku mencoba untuk membakar uangnya."

Semua murid langsung menatap tidak percaya begitu uang tersebut tidak terbakar sama sekali! Spontan semuanya ―kecuali Miku― bertepuk tangan. Mereka kagum atas sulap yang Len lakukan.

"Jadi, Nona Jenius, bisakah kau menebak trik kali ini?" tanya Len menantang.

Miku berpikir sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya. Ia paham trik apa yang Len lakukan kali ini.

"Len berbohong soal air es," ucap Miku pelan.

"Berbohong?" Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Air es yang Len maksud adalah alkohol. Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkanku adalah Len tidak menyuruh seorang pun untuk mengecek air es tersebut ―apalagi sampai melakukan pembuktian dengan cara meminumnya. Jadi, begitu kita tahu bahwa air es tersebut adalah alkohol, trik Len bisa ditebak. Ia memanfaatkan sifat alkohol yang mudah terbakar sehingga yang Len bakar sebenarnya bukanlah uangnya, melainkan alkoholnya."

" _Congratulation_ ~ kali ini kau benar lagi."

"2-0 untuk Miku!" Gakupo kembali berteriak, membuat Nero semakin was-was takut kalah taruhan.

Len kini mempersiapkan sulap keduanya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah gelas kosong dan sebotol 'air teh'. Tangan Len yang sebelumnya terbalut sarung tangan kini melepaskan diri dari sarung tangan tersebut.

"Sekarang, aku akan menuangkan air teh ini ke dalam gelas bening berikut." Len menuangkan pelan-pelan 'air teh' tersebut. "Kemudian aku mengaduknya, dan _voila!_ Air teh yang ada di dalam gelas bening tersebut menjadi air putih. Nah, Jerapah Gemuk, apa rahasia trik sulap kali ini?"

Miku kembali berpikir. Ia tidak ada satupun ide soal trik sulap kali ini. Bagaimana caranya Len mengubah air teh tersebut menjadi air putih seperti badut-badut pesulap di acara ulang tahun tetangganya? Ilusi optik, kah? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jadi, Miku rasa jawabannya―

"Kau memasukkan kaporit terlebih dahulu ke dalam gelas bening tersebut," jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

Spontan Len langsung tertawa. Akhirnya ada juga trik sulap yang tidak bisa Miku tebak! Sekarang, inilah sebuah kemenangan awal untuk Kagamine Len.

"Sebenarnya aku kembali melakukan kebohongan kali ini." Len diam-diam menyeringai. "Atraksi sulap yang aku lakukan kali ini merupakan proses reaksi asam-basa. Larutan lada ―alias apa yang aku sebut sebagai air teh ini― dicampur dengan lumuran sabun di tanganku menghasilkan larutan netral yang berwarna putih bening. Larutan lada merupakan asam, sementara lumuran sabun merupakan basa. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kan, campuran asam dan basa menghasilkan larutan netral?"

"1-2 untuk Len!"

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perbedaan skor mereka hanya satu. Jangan sampai Len menang darinya!

"Mari kita beralih ke sulap berikutnya." Len kini memperlihatkan sebuah lilin. "Anggaplah sekarang listrik sekolah sedang padam, aku tidak membawa korek, dan bingung bagaimana caranya menyalakan lilin ini."

Miku dan murid lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kemudian aku terlintas sebuah ide untuk menyalakan lilin ini dengan air," lanjut Len lagi.

"Menyalakan lilin dengan air?" Lui membeo tidak mengerti.

"Stts! Diamlah Lui." Ring menyikut siku Lui.

Len menatap Miku dengan senyum misterius.

"Nah, untuk menyalakan lilin dengan air ini, bisakah aku meminta air minummu, Miku?"

Miku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tangan Miku menyerahkan botol minumnya.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi!" Len menuangkan air minum tersebut ke telapak tangannya sedikit. Kemudian, tangan Len menciprat-cipratkan air tersebut ke sumbu lilin. "Lihat? Lilinnya bisa menyala menggunakan air!"

Semuanya kembali terkagum, membuat Miku mendadak blank bagaimana cara air minumnya bisa bereaksi dengan sumbu lilin tersebut. Sebenarnya Miku pernah membaca soal itu, hanya saja ia lupa.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Len menantang.

"Aku pass kali ini," jawab Miku menyerah.

Len kembali tertawa. "Untuk memainkan trik ini diperlukan logam _Sodium_ yang kecil dan diletakan dalam sumbu lilin tersebut. Bila terkena air, logam akan terbakar. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan rokok, _Potassium_ , dan _Glycerine_. Tapi karena takut ada razia mendadak ya … aku gunakan saja lilin dan logam _Sodium_ untuk trik 'Air sebagai pengganti korek api'."

Semuanya mengangguk paham sekaligum terkagum-kagum.

"2-2 untuk Len!"

Len kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Miku berharap-harap cemas. Kalau Miku kalah di sini, maka reputasi gadis itu sebagai gadis yang paling cerdas dalam pelajaran Kimia akan tercoreng. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena sesungguhnya trik sulap yang Len lakukan menggunakan bahan Kimia dan logika.

"Baiklah ini sulap terakhir."

Miku kembali berharap-harap cemas. Mungkin dalam pelajaran Fisika, ia boleh kalah dari Len. Tapi dalam pelajaran Kimia, ia tidak boleh kalah dari siapapun di kelas ini.

"Aku memiliki sebuah kartu remi. Kau bisa mengeceknya bila perlu, Jerapah Gemuk."

Miku dengan cepat mengambil kartu yang Len keluarkan. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Miku kemudian menyerahkannya pada Len.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menerbangkan kartu ini dengan tangan kiriku." Len meletakkan kartu remi tadi ke telapak tangan kirinya. Kemudian, Len menggerak-gerakkan jari jempol dan kelingkingnya. "Lihat kartunya terbang, bukan?"

Miku kembali berpikir. Manik emerald-nya menatap serius telapak tangan kiri Len. Mendadak ia melihat seuntas garis di antara jari jempol dan kelingking Len.

"Aku tahu! Kau menggunakan sebuah plastik bening dengan panjang sama seperti kartu remi dan menempelkan lem di ujung plastiknya. Oleh karena itu, begitu kau menggerakkan kedua jarimu itu, kartunya terlihat melayang!"

"Baik-baik, aku mengaku kalah. Nona Jenius memang tak terkalahkan ya."

Semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan. Debat Len dan Miku kali ini memang begitu menghibur dan tidak sericuh sebelumnya.

"LEN, JAJANIN AKU LIMA RIBU! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU KALAH TARUHAN!" teriak Nero lantang, dihiasi dengan tawa kemenangan Leon sambil kipas-kipas dengan uang Nero.

"Lah? Salah sendiri taruhan," ucap Len acuh, membuat Nero semakin terpuruk.

Semuanya langsung tertawa. Hingga―

"Loh? Kok ramai? Tadi tidak ada guru yang mengajar ya?" tanya Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kelas. "Harusnya kalian kalau tidak ada guru itu bla ... bla ... bla ..."

―dan kelas pun berakhir dengan omelan Luka-sensei tentang betapa pentingnya belajar itu.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hello, everybody! Lily's come back.

Kali ini Lily mau me-maso-kan diri dengan ikut challenge di Infantrum yang bertemakan Sci-Fi ini. Seriously, saya belum pernah membuat Sci-Fi dan hasilnya malah seperti ini. Ini termasuk Sci-Fi, kan? Tolong dikoreksi ya :"3

See you later~


End file.
